Sugar Kids
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Vanellope and Lily are two normal girls, 'till Vanellope's 10 years aniversary, when they discovery be adopted and go on a new journey to dicovery who they really are, what will lead them to a great adventure to protect Sugar Rush. Trash summary (AUTHOR ON VACANTIONS)


"Vanellope, wake up!"

Vanellope slowly opened her hazel eyes, then turned to the side and saw the smiling face of her little sister, Lily. The two girls had long, black, candy-covered hair, but Lily had bright green eyes instead of hazel. The two had fair skin and rosy cheeks, making them look very alike, but Lily was still younger than Vanellope. "Lily. Still are ..." she struggled to focus on the clock on her bedside table.

"Ten o'clock," Lily replied, before her brain could assimilate the numbers correctly. "And you have half an hour to find the boys in the square, remember?" she reminded her, going to the wardrobe and throwing a teal hoodie to her sister. "Now get dressed!"

"You really think I should go?" Vanellope asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Sure! They'll learn to leave you alone if you prove yourself to them."

Vanellope sighed. "How did I get myself into this?"

"Let me see ..." Lily pretended to think. "You're always in the right place at the right time. You saved the old Ben's house from being destroyed by Gang Twister, remind you something?"

"Yeah, you're right. As a matter of honor, I will go and boldly show Christian that he can't do what he wants just because he's the son of the mayor."

"That's right!" Lily exclaimed.

Vanellope jumped out of bed and ran to the window. "Wish me luck!" she said to her sister as she opened the window.

"I'll come with you," Lily replied.

"No, you will not. We already have too many problems if someone takes one of us out of bed," Vanellope warned. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Vanellope reached a branch of the nearest tree and Lily, resigned, closed the window. Her older sister reached their tree house, but didn't enter. Instead, she jumped to the ground and made her way to the town square, where she hoped to see Christian already waiting for her, but he wasn't there. It took a good ten minutes before the boy appeared. Christian was a young boy, with brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a minty green jacket and pants, blue boots, and a white T-shirt. "I thought you wouldn't come over," Vanellope said impatiently. "But I'm even more surprised to see you here without your Gang."

"No jokes, witch!" he snapped.

"You're right. Which is the challenge that took me from my thousandth sleep to be here in this weather?"

"You will have to enter the Goldwing," the boy answered.

Goldwing was the old castle that existed in the city. It was one of the oldest buildings in the city, all painted in gold, with a large phoenix stone on top. Nobody knew much about the place, but most of the legends said that it had belonged to a former semi-human race who had come from the stars. And most agreed that the castle was haunted by the ghosts of them. Blue roses grew on the castle's walls, roses that seemed to have no thorns. In the inner garden, the bushes were high, and an old fountain with a statue in the shape of a lion had stopped gushing water. The hedges on one side looked more like a forest, but the castle itself was intact, and the two statues of dragons flanking the door seemed to dare anyone to enter. However, the east wing of the castle seemed more modern, like a neat mansion, and even had a garage and sports square. However, the place had been abandoned for many years.

"That's easy!" Vanellope answered.

She had never believed in ghosts, aliens, and those types of nonsense.

* * *

Vanellope had tried the gate, but since it was locked, she sought branches on the walls for support and climbed up, jumping down to the other side. She progressed through the garden, and the weeds came up to her chest, but she could care less. She then walked up to the front door and checked it – locked – so she went in the direction of the new part of the castle, just to prove to Christian she had tried, when she noticed the garage door open.

There were marks of oil and motorcycle tires on the ground, and Vanellope almost quit the adventure. Ghosts did _not_ ride in motorcycles, or even leave traces, much less opened doors, which meant that real people had been there. And they were very much alive. But since Vanellope was brave for her nine, almost ten years, she entered the garage, then began to explore. Living room, all full of dust; library, most books of the shelves were in boxes strewn across the floor; kitchen, cabinets full of packages of biscuits and other non-perishable food, bottles of water in the fridge and a one of red wine ...

Vanellope was studying it curiously when she heard the sound of metal slamming. She put down the bottle and ran back to the garage, where she found the door locked and two motorcycles with a format that resembled a dragon, stationed there. Terrified, she began rummaging the shelves looking for something to break the door, until she found a key. She was going to try the key in the door since that was what the "noises" would do to leave.

She went cautiously to the living room and did not need many attempts to open the door, then once it was open and she was out, locked it again behind her. Seeing her leave quietly through the front door, topping it off with the keys, Christian ran away, scared, but to Vanellope's surprise, there was another boy sitting on the sidewalk. She tried the key and unlocked the gate. "What are you doing here?" she asked the boy in authoritative tone.

"Waiting for you," he smiled.

He was a young boy with fair skin, orange-rosy cheeks, dark brown hair, and chesnut eyes. He was wearing a large and sugarcoated, mallowcreme-pumpkin skullcap and candy corn coloured socks, a jacket in shades of orange, black, and brown, over a white T-shirt with three candy-corns on it, and accompanied by brown pants and boots of deep chocolate color with reddish soles. His name was Gloyd Orangeboar, one of Vanellope's best friends and her neighbor. "Not needed. Christian is an idiot, I'd be okay."

"And how was the adventure?"

* * *

On the way home, the black-haired girl tried to tell everything to her friend, but his only comment was, "I arrived shortly after you. I didn't see the motorcycles arrive."

"I'm not making this up!" Vanellope protested angrily.

"I'm not _saying_ you are. Except that it is strange. And those boxed things ... you think someone was moving _in_ there?"

"The way those things in the boxes were covered in dust, I would say is that most likely, they are moving _out_ of there."

"But no one has lived there for years! How could they move out if they were never in?"

_And that's where it all starts to make no sense,_ Vanellope thought. "But you'll forget about al that for now, right? Tomorrow is my birthday and I want everything to be perfect!"

"All right, Vannie. Good night then!"

"Good night, Gloyd! See you tomorrow!"

Vanellope came home the same way she had left. Lily was already asleep, so she went to bed too. But she could not help feeling that the next day would be special. Some how, some way ... how right she was.


End file.
